


Formal

by ziamgaylinson



Series: 10 Days of Ziam [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Formal, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamgaylinson/pseuds/ziamgaylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncomfortable suits, overpriced wine, and people who secretly hated one another was definitely not an ideal way to spend the night, but Liam has no choice. Not if he doesn't want the stupid promotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal

**Author's Note:**

> Superbowl last night distracted me. I was too busy celebrating... sorry. I also apologize in advance because this one isn't terrible but it's not gonna blow your socks off. The ending is kinda rushed but I hope you like it anyways.

Uncomfortable suits, overpriced wine, and people who secretly hated one another was definitely not an ideal way to spend the night, but Liam has no choice. Not if he doesn't want the stupid promotion.

Most Friday nights, Liam prefers to stay home and eat pizza and watch all of the shows saved on his DVR. Occasionally Louis drags him out, sometimes literally. Liam would never be caught dead or alive at one of these functions unless he was getting something out of it.

There is a reason he hates it. Everyone is all fake smiles and hidden insults. Especially to someone who maybe is of a lower status and doesn't make as many figures as they do.

The only good thing about rich people parties is the food which is pretty extravagant.

Other than that the music is crap. The people are annoying. The drinks are ridiculously overpriced (really, Liam could go to any bar on the west side and get the same drink for half as much). And they last way too long.

With a sigh, Liam downs the rest of his drink in one long gulp. He eyes the large crowd of socialites where literally nobody stands out in all of the glamour. Except maybe one person.

The scruff on his chin screams "I really don't give a damn!", while his clothes (all but his shoes, that look like they've been worn one too many times) say otherwise. The look on his face is one of pure indifference, like he could have been anywhere else, but decided to be here instead.

Liam studies the dark haired man for a little while longer, before finding another waiter carrying a tray of drinks.

The night carries on as it was, except Liam is spending his time sucking up to his boss and promoting their wonderful company. Judging by the smile that his boss has on her face, he's doing it right.

Sometime between his promoting and the next round of drinks (that he did not have to pay for himself, thankfully), his boss pulls herself out of the conversation, saying she's leaving. Liam wants to leave too, but he also wants to stay and seek out the man with the dark hair.

Liam sits at the back of the room, by the bar itself, looking for the man he saw earlier. At first it seemed easy to pick him out of the group of the well groomed socialites, but now not so much. The man could have easily gone home half an hour ago, it's been longer than that since Liam had first laid eyes on him.

But Liam's not searching for long when the person he's been looking for slides into the barstool next to him. From far away, Liam couldn't see it, but up close he can clearly see the man's eyes that look like they could be light brown or maybe even amber (he wouldn't know, he's never been good with describing colors).

"You lookin' for someone?" The man asks, catching Liam a little off guard. He may or may not have been too distracted by the man's sharp jaw and plump lips.

"Not anymore." Liam finds himself saying. A blindingly beautiful smile slides onto the man's pink lips and Liam smiles back at him.

"Cheeky, I like it." He holds out a hand for Liam to shake. "I go by Zayn, but you can call me anytime." At that, Liam's timid smile turns into a full blown grin.

"Cheesy, I like it." Liam says in return, taking Zayn's hand. "I'm Liam, and I don't have a cheesy pickup line."

"That's fine. You're fine." Zayn reassures him, before looking around. He leans into Liam, placing a hand on his knee. "I wasn't joking about you calling me, either."

Liam's heart soars at the words and his mood is instantly lifted.

He came to this function, expecting to have the worst time ever. Maybe get a little tipsy. Impress his boss, just to get that stupid promotion. Catch a cab home. Get his car early tomorrow morning. And whine to Louis about his horrible night and slight hangover.

Probably not in that exact order, but something like that.

Instead, he started out having a horrible night. Hopefully, he impressed his boss. And now he's talking to literally the most attractive man he's ever met, and this man just so happens to be flirting with him.

Zayn and Liam spend the rest of the night chatting. Liam learns that Zayn hates these events almost as much as he does, but only shows up to mock the people here with sarcasm disguised as complements. After that, it was only fitting that Zayn introduce Liam to people and they take turns secretly insulting them.

Liam has what is possibly one of the best nights of his life with his new friend Zayn by his side.

\--

He does call Zayn. He calls him that Monday (because according to Louis, you must wait three days to call or it makes you seem desperate), and invites him out for a drink on Tuesday evening.

And it goes from there.

It starts out as casual drinks at a bar, where it's obvious Zayn and Liam are more than just friends, but not technically dating. Then when Liam calls Zayn to tell him the good news about how he got the promotion, Zayn insists that they go out and celebrate.

That night is probably their first real date, at an actual restaurant and not some bar. Zayn drops Liam at home, walking him to the door like a true gentleman. Closing the night out with a kiss that leaves Liam wanting more (but he's always wanted more, ever since the night they met).

Looking back, Liam can't help but think that maybe going to one of those events full of annoyingly rich people actually turned out to be a good thing for once.


End file.
